


The Past Returns

by Forensicbutterfly



Series: The Surprise Reunion [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forensicbutterfly/pseuds/Forensicbutterfly
Summary: Phryne is healing well physical but mentally is different. Her hidden past is coming forward. A past hidden even from herself. Is she strong enough to work through. Will she let her family help her through this or will she push away those she loves to try to protect herself.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: The Surprise Reunion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438678
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

She is running, the street a mess. She hears yelling and gunshots. She dodges bodies falling with debris. She trips, causing her to fall twisting her ankle. She looks behind her, he is closer. As sinister smile on his face. She stumbles to her feet and tries to run again. She bumps into a solid body and starts falling backwards. A hand reaches out and catches her. She looks up and see a calmed face. A loving face, Jack. She buries herself into his chest, knowing she is safe. His arm wraps around her hugging her. Suddenly his arms start getting tighter. Painful, breathing becoming harder. She feels his breath against her ear. Then she hears a voice that turns her blood cold.  
“Your mine, Phryne. Always. My beautiful Phryne.” The voice says. She pulls away enough to look at the face. Rene's face is now where Jacks face had been. His sinister smile widens as he licks his lips. She tries to pull away, but he tightens his grip. He pins her to a wall. She fights to break away. He slaps her across the face. She sees double and blood fills her mouth. She feels her shirt being ripped from her body,  
“Stop, please stop. Please.” She pleads  
“Your mine, I will have you when I want, your mine.” He says against her lips. She screams when he enters her. The pain ripping through her body, through her soul. She falls limp as his body pumps into her. Once he finishes, he kisses her. and whispers.  
“My Phryne, my love, my beautiful Phryne. I love you”  
Her body slides down the wall as he pulls away, He walks away leaving her laying in what remains of a church.  
She wakes up screaming and fighting. She bites the arm of the person holding her, he screams out in surprise and pulls away.  
“Fuck.” she hears the person say. The taste of blood in her month. As her eyes adjust, she realizes who had been holding her. Jack stands beside the bed, holding a handkerchief to his arm. She sees red around the white of his shirt  
“Jack…” she whispers  
He looks up from his arm. “Phryne its ok.” He walks closer to her.  
She flinches away.” No stay away, don’t touch me.” She says. Just then Mac enters the room in a rush. She looks at the scene before her.  
“Jack, go to the washroom now and run cold water of the bite” she commands. She turns to Hugh and Dottie who just arrived. “Hugh go get my bag and some alcohol, the strongest you can find. “she finished while she guided Jack to the washroom. Dottie rushes over to Phryne side. Phryne flinches away from her touch. Dottie tries again and this time Phryne does not flinch. Instead she stares off into space and rocking back and forth in the bed. Dottie wipes away blood from Phryne’s lip. Suddenly Phryne jumps up from the bed and rushes to the wash bin in the room and vomits. Dottie comes to her and hands her some water. Dottie guided a shaky Phryne to bed. Dottie takes the glass and sets it down on the nightstand. Phryne laid down on her side, and curls into a ball and falls asleep.


	2. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne starts pulling away from everyone she loves. Will Jack stay and help her despite her emotional distant and consistent mood changes. Will her made family start falling apart or stand strong beside her as the always have.

Jack hissed as the water landed on the bite. His head is swirling trying to recall and understand what had just happened. Mac entered the washroom with a handful of medical supplies. She grabs Jacks arm and cuts off the sleeve. She then dumps some clear liquid on to the bite. He flinches and pulls away a loud hiss coming from him. He grits his teeth to suppress and scream. Mac rushed back out of the room and return after 10 minutes,  
“She asleep, talk to me Jack. What the hell happened.” Mac asks, while she starts to wrap his arm.  
“I came in here to grab my book; she was mumbling and thrash about. I tried waking her, slightly shaking her. She shoots up and tries to climb out of bed. She bit me. I could only make out a few words.” Jack replies.  
“What words?” Mac asks tying off the knot of his wrap. Jack was quiet for a moment, then answered with a sigh.  
“Stop, please, and… and a name.” he answered.  
“What name Jack.” She asks, hands on her hips waiting for an answer.  
“Rene” he answers through gritted teeth.  
“Damn, ok. Well lets, let her sleep. You should go and get some rest as well. I am certain Dottie will not leave her side. Jack started to protest but one glare from Mac was enough to realize she was not suggesting but telling him.  
“Fine, what will you do? He asks.  
“I am going to talk with Peggy and try to get her the hell out of here.” Mac said as she left the room. Jack reentered the bedroom. Dottie was sitting on the bed next to Phryne brushing her fingers through Phryne hair. Phryne was curled up on her side. He noticed that Phryne’s hair was longer. No longer her bob cut. He walked up to the bed and lean down over her.  
“Its ok Phryne, I am fine. I love you and we will get through this.” He again presses a kiss against her head and started walking towards the door. He turned to look at her once more.  
“Don’t worry Inspector I will stay with her. I’ll have Hugh get you when she wakes up.” Dottie said from Phryne side. Jack nodded and closed the door as he left. He laid down on the sofa next to the bedroom door. Sleep taking over his exhausted mind and body.  
Phryne slowly woke up, her body aching and her stomach cramping. She slowly opens her eyes and is greeted by the sight of Jack fast asleep in the chair in her room. His head leaning back and his mouth hanging open. Snoring loudly. He moves slightly and the blanket on him slides down. Showing him wearing on a white undershirt. He grabs the blanket to pull up, revealing his arm. Phryne feels her stomach squeeze at the sight of the bandage. She pulled herself out of bed, her legs shacking with her effort to stand. She made her way to the washroom, using the wall and furniture as support. She slowly returns to her room and rings the servant bell.  
Before she climbs back into bed, she made her way over to Jack, his blanket had slide off him to the floor. She knew she would fall over if she bent down to get. She looked around and pulled the duvet from her bed and covered him up, brushing the hair from his forehead.  
She slowly climbs back into bed, just as her maid entered the room.  
“Good Evening Miss. Would you like some tea and dinner?” her maid asked.  
“Yes please.” Phryne answers as laid down.  
“Is there anything you would like for dinner, Miss? Cook is still in the kitchen. She and Davis wanted to make sure you had a freshly cooked dinner.” The maid asks as she pours a glass of water and hands it to Phryne.  
“No anything is fine.” Phryne answers, taking the glass.  
“Very good Miss. Would you like me to inform Doctor MacMillan that you are awake, and perhaps she can suggest a good meal to help you feel better?” The maid asked before leaving the room.  
“Yes, that’s fine.” She answered.  
Phryne begins to drift off to sleep, as she hears her door reopen. Mac peeks her head around the door. Seeing Phryne awake she enters the room and closes the door.  
“How are you feeling?’ Mac asks.  
“Honestly, I feel like I’ve been runover by a motorcar.” Phryne answers.  
Mac took her hand and checked her pulse. She then placed her stethoscope to Phryne chest and listen.  
“Take a deep breath.” Mac says.  
Phryne does and starts having a coughing fit. Jack jumps up awake from the sound.  
“She is fine Jack, her Phryne drink.” Mac says handing her the glass of water. Phryne did.  
Jack set back down in his chair and rakes his hair back with a yawn.  
“I suggested you have soup and toast for dinner. Preferable chicken. I also suggested a small dessert. The protein and sugar should help you feel stronger. The tea will help you fall asleep hopefully.” Mac says, packing up her medical bag.  
“Whiskey would be better.” Phryne mumbles into her glass of water.  
“No whiskey, no alcohol if the tea doesn’t help, then warm milk. I suggest you take a bath as well. A good soak will do wonders.” Mac says. Ill be back in a moment with some pain powders for the both of you.” She finishes before shutting the door.  
Phryne sits there drinking her water, and staring at the painting across from her bed. Jack stands up and walks to the window. Neither one speaks for a moment.  
“ It feels rather nice outside this evening, would you like me to open the window?” Jack asks breaking the silence.  
“Maybe a little, please.” Phryne answers and he does.  
“Thank you…I’m sorry… about your arm.” Phryne says still unable to look at him. Before Jack has a chance to respond, there was a knock at the door. He goes to answer it and helps the maid bring in a tray of tea and food.” Food placed into to Phryne lap and then the maid leaves, knowing the couple wanted to be alone. Phryne looks down at her food. She feels and hears her stomach growl and then she feels as if she was going to be sick. She has been this hungry before. It used to be a childhood friend. She picks up her spoon, but her hand is shaken so badly she can’t keep any soup on it. Jack notices this and pulls his chair closer to her.  
“Here let me help.” Gentle taking the spoon from her hand. He scoops up some soup and holds it to her lips. She stares at it, a mixture of hate and embarrassment on her face. She eats.  
“When I got back from the war it took me months to be able to hold a spoon and feed myself. Mum and Lizzie would take turns coming up during the weeks and help me and Rosie. I know Rosie did the best she could but, I think at that point we had drifted to far apart. I know that it was largely due to the fact I wouldn’t speak to her for a first few months.” Jack says as he helps her eat.  
“Why?” Phryne asks.  
“Let’s leave that story for another time. Here now try again.” He answers hold the spoon for her to take. She takes the spoon and realizes the shaking had lessened enough to where she was able to feed herself. It did not take long for her to finish all of her food.  
Jack walks into the washroom and she hears water running. He then returns to her side. Phryne stands and walks to the washroom with some help from Jack. She sits down on the on chair in the washroom.  
“Would you like me to help or your maid?” Jack asks.  
“My maid please, you should go and get some sleep. I’ll ask for someone to make up a room for you” Phryne answers quietly. staring at the water filling the tub.  
“What, why? I rather sleep in there with you.” Jack answers hurt and confusion plain on his face for a moment before he hides it.  
“I don’t want to hurt you again Jack.” She answers.  
“Phryne...” Jack starts.  
“Please Jack.” Phryne interrupts.  
He stands there for a moment, staring at her. When there is a knock at the door and the maid enters.  
“Very well, Miss Fisher. I bid you a good night.” Jack says with a sleight bow before leaving the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of a title yet. Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed!!!


	3. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBA

Jack sits down in the sofa close to Phryne room and buries his face into his hands. He could hear the maid leave Phryne’s room and walk down the hall. He did not look up from his hands. He is trying to not be hurt by Phryne’s choice. He does feel hurt, but he mainly feels angry. He feels angry with himself. He feels like he failed her and that he deserved to be pushed away. He wished he could take all this pain from her; he would gladly handle the burden. He wondered if it would be best for her if he just left. He does not feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. He does not hear Mr. Davis approach him.  
“Inspector, Inspector?” Mr. Davis says  
Jack feels a gentle tap on his shoulder and jumps. He quickly relaxes when he realizes who it was.  
“I apologize, sir. I have made up another room for you. Would you like me to show you to your room sir?” Davis says.  
“Yes, please.” Jack answers with a defeated sigh and stands to follow the butler.  
The butler shows him to the room next to Phryne’s which was being used by the Collins.  
“The Collins agreed to give you their room. They will be further down the hall if you need them. Dr. Macmillan also wanted me to inform you that she had to step out to get some medical items. Is there anything else I can help with sir?” Davis says.  
“No, no thank you.” Jack answers.  
“Very good sir, would you like to have dinner delivered?” Mr. Davis asks as he hands Jack a handkerchief. Jack takes his ears turning pink.  
“No, I’m not hungry.” Jack says as he enters the room.  
“Very well sir, please do not hesitate to ring for food or anything else.” Davis replies turning to leave the room but stops.  
“May I speak openly sir?” He asks.  
“Of course.” Jack answers quietly unsure of what this man will say.  
“She needs you, sir… Good Night.” Davis says then closes the door.  
Jack crashes down on the bed. Not bothering to removes his shoes, he lays down on his side. Staring at the empty half of the bed. Tears slide down his face and he let them. He turns over to face the wall and lets the emotions flow out through his tears, until sleep take him.

He wakes to a knock at the door. He opens his eyes to a dark room. He closed his eyes deciding to ignore whoever was at the door. Through his eyes lids he saw a light and heard what sounded male shoes walking on the carpeted floor. He felt his shoes being untied and removed and room filled with a slight smell of lemon. Be figured that it was the butler and would just apologize tomorrow. Suddenly there was light flooding the room. Jack turned over and grabbed a pillow, covering his face. He heard a sigh and then the pillow was pulled from his face.  
“I know your awake Jack.” Mac said. Jack grumbled and set up and faced Mac.  
“You look like shit. Lemon drop?” Mac asked.  
“Sure, thanks. You have anymore medical observation you like to tell me about?” Jack asked dryly taking the lemon drop.  
“No, but I think I found a good place for us to stay. There is a small seaside village outside of the city. There was an advertisement at the pharmacy. Since it is off season there is a group of cabins for rent. They are all updated with indoor Plumbing and electricity I figured we would rent three of them. One for the honeymooners, one for you and Phryne, and one for me.” Mac said as she popped another piece of candy into her mouth.  
“That is great.” Jack said standing up. “But…maybe it would be best if you stay with Phryne. She doesn’t want me around.”  
“Bullshit, Jack. Phryne doesn’t know what she wants or more importantly what she needs Beside I am on vacation and I want to take what ever peace on can get. That is impossible with Phryne Fisher around.” Mac replied.  
“This is what she does Jack. When she is hurt, she will either act as if nothing has happened or she will push people away. Some how she thinks it will protect her. Sometimes she does both. She has done this before. She did it with Janey and after Paris I let her do that both times and Ill be damned if I'll let her do it again.” Mac finished.  
“She has asked for me to sleep in a separate room, hell Mac she even told me it would be better if I hadn’t come. She doesn’t want me here.” Jack said quietly.  
“Stop being a bloody idiot. You’re a detective Jack. I am more than sure you have worked with people who have been what Phryne just went through. How did they act, how did they treat you or the situation?” Mac asked  
“Many didn’t want to or closed down.” Jack answered.  
“Ok, one more question. Do you want to leave?” Mac asks/  
“What no, not at all.” Jack answered   
“Ok good because that’s what people with Phryne. She has had a lot of people leave when she needs them. She hasn’t had a lot of people she can fully put her trust in, especially men.” Mac said.  
“Think about it, you met Henry and Rene. To be honest if you do anything make her not trust, she never will again.” Mac finished.  
“Your right, I just feel useless.” Jack replied with a sigh.  
“You’re not the only one. beside, if you did leave her, there wouldn’t be a body to find after.” Mac said straight faced.  
Jack smirked at this.  
“If there was anyone I would need to worry about pissing off, it would be you Doctor” Jack replied.  
“I could say the same about you Inspector.” Mac said standing up and walking to the door.  
“See you in the morning Jack, oh wait. Here”  
Mac said as she took a packet from her pocket and tossed to Jack.  
“Sleeping powder, get some sleep. I'll handle Phryne in the morning.” Mac said before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her. Jack walked down to the washroom and changed into his evening-wear. Brushing his teeth, he realized he was overdue for a shave. He shrugged and filled a glass full of water. He picked up his soiled clothing and returned to his room. Once he returned and put away his items, he realized he had forgotten his water. He turned to leave the room and found a glass of water and full pitcher siting on the table next to his door. He smiled and added the powder. He drank it quickly. Before drifting off to sleep, thoughts filled his mind. Most of them Phryne. Always Phryne. He also briefly wonders if Mr. Davis was somehow related to Mr. Butler or if it was some kind of butler magic.


	4. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has found a place for the group to stay. Phryne stills snaps at others and more so with Jack. Jack continues to stand by her and support her. He knows she does mean any of it but it still stings. How long will he be able to keep it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas welcomed  
> Hope you enjoy

Jack woke from what had to be the strangest dream ever. It involved the circus. Henry was dressed as a clown, while Peggy was the ringleader. Hugh and Dot were both acrobats. Peggy introduce the show. Mr. Butler and Mr. Davis stepped out as magicians. Followed by Phryne, who was wearing the same outfit from their circus case. It left very little to imagination. Jack watched the show, unable to move or speak. He watched as Mr. Butler strapped Phryne into a spinning wheel, he then started to spin it. Mr. Davis started tossing knifes. Jack flinched at each knife toss. Mr. Butler helped Phryne from the wheel. He helped to a large box. The Vanishing Box. He watches as the trick is performed. They open the box and she is gone. He watched as the men work to bring her back. They opened the box to find it still empty. They tried again, and the box was still empty. He watched unable to move as they tried twice more and both times the box was empty. Jack was finally able to move, he rushed to the box and swing open the door. Water rushed out of the box. He realized it was not a box. It was a tank of water. He found Phryne laying on the bottom of the tank. He rushed to her. He shook her,  
“Phryne wake up, wake up” He said to her. There was no respond from her. She was cold to the touch, but he continued trying to wake her. Shaking and calling for her as she lays unmoving in his arms.

Jack woke with a start, barely able to contain the scream in his throat. He sat up in bed trying to calm his breathing and racing heart. He could not remember the dream, but he felt a need to find Phryne and hold her to him. He climbed out of bed and found a suit pressed and ready for him hanging on the door. After a quick shave and getting dress, he rushed toward the dinner area. He was greeted by a maid who informed him that the others were outside eating.   
Jack went the direction the maid pointed. When he opened the balcony doors and was greeted by a glowing Dottie. He then saw Mac sitting down next to Phryne.  
“Morning Jack, your looking better. How’s your arm?” Mac asked him. Phryne then looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She quickly looks away. He noticed she was still pale. He resisted the urge to run up and wrap his arms around her. He sat down across from her.  
“Good Morning, arms fine. I almost forgot about my arm. How is everyone this morning?” He asked as a plate of food was placed in front of him. He waited for and answer. Mac and the Collins both answered with a smile. Phryne does not reply, she sits and pokes at her food.   
“Phryne?” He asked.   
“Fine.” She answers with a shrug. They sit there in silence and finish their breakfast.  
“Grumpy, over here isn’t too happy with my living arrangement.” Mac said to Jack.  
“I think it is a great idea.” Jack replies around a forkful of scrambled eggs. Phryne’s eyes snap up with a glare pointed towards Jack.  
“What does that mean?” Phryne asked with a growl.  
“What?” answered with a confused look.  
“I don’t appreciate having others making plans about my life behind my back!” Phryne replies loudly Standing up quickly and glaring   
“Phryne, I don’t understand.” Jack says reaching to take Phryne’s hand. She pulls away out of his reach. Then storms off towards the garden. Jack stands, ready to follow when Mac grabs his hand. Jack turns towards her and looks at her. Mac shakes her head. He sits down with a sigh.  
A few hours later, Jack is standing outside, watching as the car was loaded with their belongings. Phryne had been in her locked room for the last hour refusing to speak with any of them. He stood by waiting as Mac informed Mr. Davis where to take their items. Mr. Davis and to servant would drive ahead with most of their items and prepare the cabins. Phryne came outside and waited as Hugh and Dot got into the back. Mac was in the driver seat. Phryne climbed into the back with Hugh and Dot, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Jack took the seat next to Mac.  
They drove for about two hours and then decided to stop. They pulled into a rest stop. Dot laid out a blanket and emptied the basket of food. After stretching their legs, everyone set around the blanket and made up their plates for lunch. Phryne reached in and grabbed a jar of mustard out of the basket to add to her sandwich. She tried to open the jar but found it to be too tight. Jack reached out his hand, silently offer to open the jar for her.  
“I’m not helpless.” She answered, glaring at him.   
Jack takes his hand back and puts it up as silent surrender. Phryne continued trying to open the jar. Unable to get it open, she slams it down with a growl. Jack took the jar and opened it. He added mustard to his sandwich. He set back down with the lid off. He then nudged it towards her.  
“I don’t want it now.” Phryne said before biting into her sandwich.   
“Well, what the hell do you want?!” Jack replied.  
Suddenly three pairs of surprised eyes swing toward him. He has been trying to keep his cool. He was tired and his arm hurt. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. It does not help. He stands up and turns away. Tossing his half-eaten sandwich into the trash bin. As he walks away, the trio hears him mumble on his breath.  
“Fuck it.”


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reveals a secret from his past. Phryne starts to feel more like herself but something keeping her back. She trying, but there is still so much angry in her. What is her mind wanting to show her, can she handle it?

Phryne stares as Jack walks away. She blinks back tears in her eyes. A mixture of shock and sadness on her face. She doesn’t notice when Dot and Hugh walk away, leaving her alone with Mac.  
“What the fuck, Phryne?” Mac asks.  
Phryne jumps at her words. She looks at her friend and then back down to the sandwich in her hands. She sets down the sandwich and removes the top. She grabs the spoon in the mustard and add it to her sandwiches. She then wraps it up in a handkerchief   
“I don’t know Mac. I don’t know.” Phryne answers quietly staring at the sandwich.  
“Well you need to figure it out before you truly push him away.” Mac says before walking back toward the car. Phryne sits alone on blanket. Staring at the spot Jack had just been. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but she stood up. Taking the sandwich, she starts walking. She did not know which way Jack had walked, so she walks aimlessly for a short time before she feels a familiar tug. Unaware she follows it. After going a short distance, she finds Jack. He is sitting on a large rock, tossing rocks into the pond. She slowly walks towards him and comes to stands next to Jack. Neither speak, they just staring off at the pond. Phryne turns and places the sandwich next to Jack. Jack glances at the wrapped food, then returns to watching the water.  
“Food won’t fix everything Phryne.” Jack says.  
“No, but your less likely to be grumpy if you have food.” Phryne replies.  
Jack glares at her for a short time before saying.  
“I’m not the only one who seems grumpy.”  
“No, Mac seems grumpy too.” Phryne replies with a small hopeful smile.  
Jack says nothing just stares out at the water.  
“Well, I can’t apologize. It confuses you. So, what can I do?” Phryne asks.   
After a short silence Jack replies.  
“Do you blame me?” Jack asks.  
“No! I don’t.” Phryne answers quickly, surprise on her face.  
“Do you trust me?” he asks.  
“Of course, Jack.” Phryne replies.  
With a sigh Jack replies.  
“No, you don’t. You haven’t since that night.”  
After a long silence Phryne says.  
“I do trust you, Jack. I do not trust myself. I have so much anger inside and… I do not know. I can’t seem to control them.”  
“What happened in Paris?” Jack asks.  
What, what about Paris?” Phryne asks.  
I believe that the root of you anger. Most the nightmares you say his name.” Jack says.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” She replies.  
“Ok, well when your ready, just know I’m here for you and I’ll listen.” He says.  
“Why would I tell you.” Phryne bits back. “Why would I tell a man about it”  
As soon as the words leave her mouth regret consumes her features   
Jack scuffs. “I never thought I would hear such a sexist statement from you.” Shaking his head, he continues. “Men can’t understand it because it always them doing it. Phryne that is bull shit and you know it. We both saw our share of the war and how it changes a person. We have both seen true evil in this world.” He finishes.  
“Jack?” Phryne says quietly. There is a long silence before he spoke.  
“I don’t remember the first time. I was drugged. But I remember the others. Three times. He would pick different men. He would befriend them, gain their trust. Music, great food, alcohol. It was a POW camp, so it seemed amazing at first. He would send his men to get us in the middle of the night and take us too his tent. He would tie us down. There were always others in the room, tied down. He would take his time with us while his men watched. I was lucky, I was too English. He preferred exotic men. I smiled the day he died. Someone found his notes, and they shot him in the leg, near his crotch. They let him bleed out for a while. I watched as other men took turns kicking and slamming his leg and his crotch. By the time they finished, he was begging for death and forgiveness. Finally, after hours, someone shot him in the head.” Jack said.   
After a long silence he felt a hand against his. He turned to look a Phryne. She says nothing because there is nothing to say. He takes her offered hand and gentle pulls her to him. She rests her against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his chest, his head rests against her head as his arms wrap around her. They stay like this for a while, neither speaking. Jack was that first to break the silence.  
“I’ve never told anyone the full story. You are the only person I have told everything too. Men are always told to let it go. Because a man cannot be raped. I honestly lost count how many times I was told or heard other told to just let it go and get over it. I never did, but I accepted what had happened. It took years. But I did.” Jack says.  
After another long pause Phryne speaks.  
“I lost count. The dream is always the same over and over. I’m in Paris. There is no sign showing that, but I know I’m in Paris. I am running, terrified. I There are bodies around me and debris everywhere I hear yelling and shooting, but I keep running. I turn around and he is following me. The smile on his face…”   
She shivers and feels Jack hold her closer, his hand rubbing her back and a light kiss on her head.  
“I trip, twisting my ankle but I quickly get up and start running, knowing he is closer. I run into someone. It’s you. Your holding me just like you are now. Just as I feel safe, I feel arms holding me tighter and tighter. I look up and it not you, it him. I fight him, he tears at my clothes. I feel everything, he tells me that I am his and that he loves me. I will always be his. I feel every all of it. He then just leaves me there laying on broken glass and debris. That’s when I wake up.” She finishes and silence follows.  
“Hey love birds, let’s go!!” some yells.  
They turn to see Mac standing in the pathway with her hands on her hips.  
“Coming!” Jack replies.  
“I remember most of Paris, but there a time frame that I can’t remember. It is all black. I do not know how much time it is. I feel it is right there, just at the surface. I just can’t get too it.” Phryne finishes.  
Jack kisses her head and hugs her tighter.  
“Let’s go, don’t want to angry the Doc.” He says pulling her to walk with him.  
She stops and says, “Your sandwich, Jack.”  
He gives her his upside-down smile and reaches down grabbing the sandwich. He unwraps the sandwich and put the handkerchief into his pocket. After taking two large bits he hands it to her. She finishes the sandwich. Jack reaches his hand out and she takes it. They walk back to the car. Once they arrived. Hugh is in the driver’s seat with Dot next to him, looking at the map. Mac is in the back seat with her hat covering her face. Phryne climbs in with Jack behind her. It does not take long before they fall asleep.  
Hugh wakes Jack up once they arrived. He then wakes Phryne. Once out of the car the see Mac. She is talking to a large man with red hair. Next to her, stands Mr. Davis and two servants. The four walk over to them.   
“Well Sam, here are the other four who will be staying here. Dottie and Hugh, as well as Phryne and Jack” Mac says.  
“Samuel O’Connor but call me Sam. Welcome.” Sam says reaching out to shake their hands. Once finished he got to business. “I have some paperwork I need each of you to sign. You can seem my cabin is over their if you need me.” Sam pointed to a much larger cabin. I work with animals, so my hours are strange but feel free to ask for anything. I figured you all did not want a tour; thought you just like to get settled. They are all updated with electricity and indoor plumbing. I had a shower installed into the tub. As a vet, I feel a shower is better than a bath. You will have to heat the water before a bath or shower. Fireplace in the bedroom and front room. Your welcomed to chop your own wood. I will do what I can when able. I think that’s…excuse me a moment.”   
Sam says as he steps closer and says loudly. “Mary Ann, get out of there.”  
A moment later a small red head girl pops her head out of one of the cabin doors. She walks towards Sam.  
“Your supposed to be at the house with your brother Mary-Ann.” Sam says to the young girl.  
“He was still napping, and I wanted to see the new people.” She replied looking down at her feet.  
“Head home.” Sam said pointing toward his cabin.  
“ Yes, Pa,” she answers. She starts walking but starts to stumble. Phryne catches her before she falls. She feels a painful pull in her side. But helped the young girl get settled. Once settle the young girl curtsies before saying.  
“Sorry, Thank you pretty lady.” Then walks away towards her home.  
“Sorry about that.” Sam says. “I’ll talk with her once home”  
She’s adorable, how old?” Dottie asks.   
“6 going on 15. Between her and her brother I have my hands full.” Sam answers.  
“What about your wife?” Hugh blurts out and was quickly elbows in the side by Dottie. He mumbles an apology.  
“It’s ok. I lost her about two years ago to cancer. Just wish our son Owen had been old enough to remember her. He was still a babe when she passed.” Sam answered.  
“I am so sorry.” Dottie spoke.  
“Thank you.” Sam replies   
“Well I wish you a good evening.” Sam says before walking away.  
Once Davis finished, they wish him and each other’s a good evening. They sperate and enter their assigned cabins.   
Phryne and Jack walk around the small but nice cabin. Front door faces the ocean which is within walking distance to the beach. The door opens to a large room with a sofa and armchairs surrounding the fireplace near the front door. Behind the sofa was a small dining table with a full kitchen. The washroom is just as the were told, in the back half of the house, near the kitchen. Next to the washroom is the bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed, nightstands, and another fireplace. There is a small closet next to a set of dressers. Phryne opens the last unopened door near the front door and finds another closet.  
“There’s only one bed.” Phryne says. She looks at the room with a uncertain look.  
“Yeah, I noticed. Don’t worry Ill sleep here” Jack replies as he sits on the sofa.  
“No, Ill just go and stay with Mac.” She replies.  
She opens the door to see Mac standing outside.  
“No, you’re staying here. I would like to have vacation.” Mac says. She then grabs the doorknob and shutting the door. Not giving Phryne a chance to speak. Phryne turns and looks at Jack. He stands up and walks towards her.  
“Its OK, Ill sleep here until your OK with me sleeping next to you.” Jack says.  
“Jack, I should sleep on the sofa. We can take turns. Or we could…” Phryne says.  
“Phryne…” he says gentle.  
“I don’t want to hurt you again.” Phryne says quietly. Blinking back tears.   
“Shhhh… Everything will work out love. I’m hungry, ill make us a small dinner while you unpack.” Jack says.  
They eat dinner together and the sit and read until the sun is down. Phryne changes into her sleep gown. She walks to Jack who is still reading. He looks up at her.  
“Did Mac leave anything for pain? My side is hurting pretty bad.” Jack stands up and walks to his coat. He digs into the pocket and finds pain powder and hands it too her.  
“Is there anything I can do?” He asks.  
“No this should help thanks. She walks toward the kitchen and fills a glass. Draining it quickly. She then heads to the bedroom; she stops then returns to Jack who had taken back his place on the sofa.  
“Jack?” He looks up at her again. “Are you sure?” Phryne asks, feeling guilty.  
“Positive, get some sleep.” He replies.  
Phryne walks to him.   
“Thank you.” She says as she bends down towards him and places a gentle kiss to his lips.” I love you.” She whispers.  
“I love you too.” Jack replies as she walks towards the bedroom. He changes and makes up his bed on the sofa. Feeling that things were getting better.  
A few days pass with little issue. Phryne mood had improved. She still had a couple of outbursts. The nightly nightmare continued but she was able to keep them quiet. Not waking Jack. She enjoys time with everyone. She hangs around with Mac talking about what she missed back home and just wasting time. She even helps Dottie with baking. Her favorite was walking the beach with Jack looking for shells. On the fourth night, she is curled up next to Jack on the sofa, listening to him reading. She does not remember falling asleep. But she does remember the nightmare.  
It starts out the same but instead of waking up, when he leaves, it continues. 

She stands, feeling weak. Blood covering her nursing outfit. She starts walking, hoping for help. Hoping for death, anything. Her stomach cramps and she scream out in pain. She continues walking but stumbles. She turns to see what she had tripped over. It was covered in a white cloth, covered in blood. She knows she should not, but she does not stop. She lifts the cloth and finds the body of small baby. So small it could fit in her palm. She screams out.  
She wakes up and takes off towards the washroom. She makes it to the toilet just before her dinner comes up.


	6. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> Rape story told.
> 
> Phryne past has come forward. She falls into a deep depression. When she finally tell her story, will Jack still love her.

Jack woke to the sound of shattering glass. He jumped up from the sofa he had been sleeping on. He noticed the bedroom door was wide open as was the washroom door. He rushes toward the washroom. Finding the light off he switched on. He found Phryne curled up in a ball on the washroom floor.  
“Phryne?!” he yells and rushes toward her. His foot brushes against a piece of glass. He looked down and say broken glass scattered throughout the washroom floor. He quickly grabs the broom and dustpan from the kitchen. Thankful for the cabin being small. He quickly removes the glass and puts in the washroom bin. He then rushes to Phryne.  
“Phryne?” He whispers as he bends down to her. He brushes her hair aside and see she is awake. Her eyes are open, staring off. She is warm to the touch. Her forehead damp with sweat and her body is trembling. He gets up and rushes out of the washroom and quickly returns.

She is laying on the washroom floor, it feels cool to her heated body. She feels phantom pains throughout her body. She cannot hear anything but the beating of her heart. Light floods the space behind her hair. She can see some movement through her hair, but she is unable to move. After a moment, she feels a gentle hand brush her hair back. She sees the face but cannot make it out at first. She watches the figure rush away. She closes her eyes. She hears someone enter the room. She hears water running. Suddenly she felt a blanket covering her, then a cool cloth against her forehead. She opens her eyes, and after blinking a few times, her eyes begin to adjust. Her heart swells at the imagine in front of her. Jack was laying down on the floor across from her. He was curled up, on his side. She cannot speak but she feels some of the phantom pain lessen. The room becomes more in focus. She reaches out and takes his hand. He gives her a small smile. He is her anchor.  
He lays there with her like for what seems like hours.  
“Do you want help sitting up?” he asks.  
After a short time, she nods. Jack then stands up and helps her into a sitting position. She is sitting against the wall. He sets away but quickly returns with a glass of water.  
“Here drink.” He says giving her the glass.   
She takes the drink with shaky hands. He holds the glass with her, helping her drink.   
He puts the glass aside and grabs the wet cloth and wipes at her face. Her heart swells again about gentle his is being. She wants to speak; she wants to tell him everything. She also wants to tell him how thankful she is for him and how much she loves him. She cannot speak, her voice seems gone.  
“Your hot to the touch. Maybe a fever. Ill get Mac.” She hears him say, before he can stand, she grabs his hand. She cannot be alone. She needs him, he is her anchor to the present. She cannot speak with her voice, but she tries to tell him with her eyes. He looks at her uncertain, then nods. He leans down towards her and she feels his arms around her waist. She feels herself being lifted to her feet. He walked backward with her. Once out of the washroom Jack speaks again.  
“Wrap your arm behind my neck, I’m going to carry you. Is that Ok?” He asks.  
She gives him a small nod. She felt relief but was not surprise that he understood her without the use of words. They had always been like that, evening the beginning. She felt Jack lift her. She curled into him, the warmth of his body and his movement, she faded in and out of sleep. She heard knocking and voices. She felt her body being laid down. She opened her eyes and seen Mac next to her, she felt Mac taking her pulse and looking at her. She sees Jack behind Mac. Concern and fear written all over his face. He met her eyes and gave her a small smile. She wants to comfort him; tell him she will be fine. She just needed sleep. She let sleep take over.

Jack stood back and let Mac work. Phryne was laying on the couch in Mac cabin. Her eyes met his briefly and he smiled at her, hoping she knows he is there. She closed her eyes and he watches as her body seems to relax. Sleep taking over her features.  
“She is running a slight fever. Can you tell me what happened Jack?” Mac asked as she checked vitals.  
Jack explains what happened and that he had not heard anything until the broken glass.   
Just then there was a knock at the door. Jack looked at Mac, asking if he should answer it. She nodded. Hugh and Dottie stood outside the door. Concern one their faces. Dottie notices Phryne asleep on the sofa and rushes to her.  
“Miss! What’s wrong with her?” Dottie asks.  
“She has a slight fever. She should be fine within a day or two. If she gets enough rest and food.” Mac answers.  
“What can I do?” Dottie asks.  
“Could you go to our cabin and get her a new gown and change the bedding.” Jack suggested. Dottie nodded and rushed out. Mac and Dottie changed Phryne while Hugh made up the bed. Jack went to lift Phryne, knowing she needed to be in their bed. He felt a strong painful pull in his shoulder and his arm.  
“Hugh can you carry Phryne, Jack your arm is still injured. No more lifting.” Mac says.  
Hugh does as is told and everyone follows.  
“There is nothing else you guys can do for her. Ill stay with her, go back to your cabin. Jack go and get some rest, use my bed.” Mac says as she takes a seat next to the bed.  
“I’m not leaving.” Jack says.  
“Jack it ok, ill stay here. You need to rest so…” Mac says.  
“No, I’m fine. I am not leaving. Jack interrupts.   
Hugh and Dot back out of the room leaving Mac and Jack to handle things.  
Mac says nothing else, Jack lays down next to Phryne, not wanting to leave her side. Jack wakes hours later. He looks over at Phryne. Seeing she is awake, he jumps up.  
“Phryne?” he asks taking her hand.  
She looks at him and then at their hands.  
Mac wakes at the sound of Jack voice.  
“Hey, how you are feeling?” Mac asks while placing a hand against Phryne forehead.  
Phryne answers with a small smile and then a shrug.  
Mac and Jack looked at each other and then back at Phryne.  
“Do you need to use the toilet?” Mac continues.   
Phryne nods and asks.” Can I have something to eat and maybe some water?”   
“Of course, I’ll make something to eat. Mac can you help her with the restroom?” Jack suggested.  
Mac nods and begins helping Phryne to the restroom. After getting Phryne settled back into bed. She ate half of her breakfast.  
“Phryne can you tell me what happened?” Mac asks.  
“I remember. “she answers.  
“Remember what?” Mac asks  
“Paris” Phryne whispers.  
“Please I’m not ready. I am tired. Can I just sleep please?” Phryne whispers.  
“Of course, honey.” Mac answers.  
“Thank you.” She whispers.  
“I’ll be in my cabin if you need anything ok.” Mac said before leaving the room.  
Jack stands and heads for the door.  
“Jack?” Phryne whispers.” Can you stay?” she asks  
“Of course, “he shut the door and returns to the bed and lays down. Once he settles in, Phryne curls into his arms. As he starts drifting off into much needed sleep. He feels warms drops on his chest. He feels Phryne’s body starting to shake. He pulls her closer and hold her. He says nothing as she cries herself to sleep in his arms.  
A few days past, with little change. Phryne spends most of the time in bed. She complains of being tired and she seems to have no energy. She excepts each of her meals. She tries eating what she can. She also gets up and helps Jack with cleaning and will go on walks when asked. One days, they sit around the dinning table in their cabin. Dot telling stories from back home. She started talking about her friend Alice, from their first case together. She told everyone that Cecil and Alice seemed happy with married life. Of course, she was happy for them, but her mind starts racing, soon her heart is. She is panicking, but she tries to hide it.  
“Phryne, what’s wrong?” Jack asks.  
Everyone is looking at her. She needs to speak; she needs to tell someone.  
“Dottie, Hugh I need to speak with Jack and Mac alone. Please?” Phryne asks.  
Dottie and Hugh agree and wish everyone a good evening. Before leaving Dottie hugs Phryne.  
Once the door closes, the room is empty except for the crackle of fire. Phryne stands up and starts pacing. No one speaks.  
“I need to tell someone; I feel like I’m going to go mad. I don’t understand any of this.” Phryne says.  
“It ok takes your time dear” Mac says.  
“I’m afraid if I’ll tell you, you’ll see me differently. That you won’t love me anymore.” Phryne says still pacing.  
“Never Phryne.” Jack says.  
Phryne nods and takes a deep breath. She begins.  
“I had been with Renee for a few months. Nearly 10 months. He had started showing his true monster soul long before this. I lost count of how many times he beat me. I lost count of how many times he… that he… raped me.   
I became pregnant. Abortion was not an option I knew I needed to leave. I was not going to raise a child with him. I started hiding money away, it was in a special tin that I had brought from home. Its hot outside, I am wearing a slip because of the heat. I can smell him before I hear him enter. I rush to him; I do not want him angry. So, I hug and kiss him. He is holding a paper bag. He tells me to sit down. I do. He stands in front of me and pulls my tin of money out of the bag. He asks me why I was hiding money. It grabs me by the hair and pulls me to him so that I am face to face with him. He then pins me to the wall. He keeps yelling in my face that I was not leaving him. That I belong to him. He asks me over and over again what was the money for. I finally told him it was for the baby, that I was going to surprise him. He let me go and started pacing. I stood there like an idiot frozen. What he said made my heart stop.  
“No, you will not have a baby. You are my masterpiece and I will not let a damn baby destroy your beauty.” He keeps pacing then suddenly he is on me. I do not know how many times he hit and kicked me. All I know I wake sometime later, and he is gone. I start walking, I need help. I start getting terrible cramps. I just keep going. I have no idea how far I got but I had another painful cramp that cause me to collapse. I hear voice and there is a group of men around me. I can’t hear them, and I can’t make out their faces or uniforms. I wonder if they will finish me. I watch as two of the men carry something to me. I see one of the men pick up a white bundle near my feet. I noticed blood all over my legs and feet. Then nothing for a short time. The rest is kind of a haze, but I remember Nuns and doctors. I remember waking up and a Nun rushing to me. She explains who she was and where. I do not remember any of it. All I remember is… is that my baby was with god. She informed me that the washed her and bundle her up before they laid her rest. She explained that I was unconscious off and on otherwise they would of let me hold her before laying her to rest. She asked me for a name. I did not have one, I told her I didn’t want it…her, that I was going to give her to another family. She learned I was unmarried, and she worked on getting me home. She never asked, but I know she knew why I was there. Before I got onto the train to leave, she told me she had given the baby a name. Josette. She named her Josette which is French for Gods Will. I thought it was a cruel joke. She explained that it was her mothers name and that she had been a strong woman. I understood then she had done it for me to know that I she had cared. She hugged me before I got on the train. I made it home months later without a problem.” Phryne said.   
By the time she finished, she was on the floor, tears falling down her face. Jack and Mac both sitting on the floor with her. No one spoke for a while. Jack stood and offered his hand to Phryne. She looked at him confused but took his hand. She stood leaning on him. He also helped Mac up. He walked her to the bed and sat her down. He left the room but quickly returned with three glass and a bottle. He poured a glass for each and handed one to each. They sat silently drinking. After a long Phryne cried out in grief.   
“I don’t understand why… Why does it hurt now? I didn’t want her, but it hurts, I feel like I lost part of myself.” Phryne sobbed. “I failed my baby just like I failed Janey.” She finished.   
“Shhh…no love, you didn’t fail them” Jack says pull her into his arm. She pushed him away.  
“How, how can you still love me. I am useless. I cannot get married, which will look bad at work. I can not give you children. I can’t give you the life you deserve.” She yelled at Jack.  
He stood quickly and pulled her to him.  
“You’re not useless. You are the important person I know. I do not want any of that. I love you. Nothing will change that. Plus, you have given me a child. Jane, she is my daughter. She will always be. You have given me a family. You gave me life again and have filled my life with happiness and chaos.” Jack said as he held Phryne to him.   
She fought to get away, but he would not let her. She stops fighting and just falls into him.

Jack guides Phryne to the bed. He lays her down and then lays beside her. He pulls her toward him and holds her. He sobs with her. Mac lays down next to Phryne. She wraps her hand around Phryne and hold her. Phryne falls cries herself to sleep, the love of her life and best friends holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this causes anyone pain. I truly feel that this is the one reason she dislike children.  
> Be nice.  
> Comments and suggestions welcomed!!!  
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne had revealed her past. Jack and Phryne become closer, but could a storm pull apart what started mending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been crazy busy. Plus writers block. Its crap I know. Suggestion welcomed

Phryne woke slowly. Her body felt sore and stiff. She could hear and feel a steady heartbeat against the side of her face. She opened her eyes slowly. The room was dark, light only coming from the fireplace. She lays there watching the chest she was a laying on rise and fall with each breath. She looked up at the face attached the breathing. Jack. She went to stretch and felt small movements behind her. She slowly moved to turn over. Mac was asleep next to her. Phryne took a deep breath holding back her tears, trying not to wake them. After a moment, she wiggled her way out of bed, doing her best to night wake them. She used the washroom and went to the kitchen. After a quick search she found a few hard-boiled eggs. After her small snack and some water, s000he returned to the bedroom.  
Neither one had moved since she left the room. She slowly climbed back into bed and laid down, resting her head against Jacks chest. She felt Mac behind her. Phryne slowly fell back asleep, a smile on her face.

Jack woke slowly. Lavender filling his nose. He felt movement against his chin. He remembered Phryne falling asleep in his arms the night before. He heard a knock at the front door. He decided to ignore it, he was exactly where he wanted to be. There was another knock and he felt a fist clutch his shirt and the sound of small whimper. He hugged her closer to him. He heard another knock and felt movement on the bed and opened his eyes. He saw Mac walking towards the bedroom door. He realized Mac must have stayed the night with them, to be there for her friend. Mac gave Jack a small smile before leaving the room., closing the door behind her. Jack dozed back off.  
Jack woke to a gentle shaking on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the face of a very sleepy Doctor Macmillan. Her red hair had fallen loss from her pins. He never realized how curly her hair was.  
“Hey, that was Dottie and Hugh. She was worried about Phryne. I told her that she was in good hands. Literally.” Mac said as she waved at Phryne who was still sleeping in Jacks arms.  
“Did you know?” Jack asked her quietly.  
“No, last night was the first time she told me. But I did have my suspensions. She was always good with the babies in our neighborhood and would often watch them. When she came back to London after Paris, she did not want anything to do with anyone. She would just dance and do what she to become numb. She would leave the area the moment a baby or young child would show up.” Mac answered. After a short silence, Mac stood up to leave.  
“Try and sleep some more Jack, you know where to find me if needed.” She said to Jack before leaving.  
Jack laid there in silence. The only sound he can hear is the sound of Phryne’s breathing. He fell into a deep sleep. He woke hours later, feel slightly unwell. Phryne was still curled up, asleep. He slowly untangled himself from her sleeping form and gentle covered her up. He left the room with door slightly open. He went to the washroom and handle nature. After a bit of hunting, he made a light meal of salad and a cold ham sandwich.  
After a short time, Jack looks up at the sound of a door opening. He looked up as Phryne walked to the washroom. Jack started a pot of tea and made her a light lunch. Phryne took a seat, next to his chair. He sat down her food.  
“Thanks” she says quietly.  
He kissed the top of her head before asking.  
"Tea?"  
Phryne nodded. They ate in silence. Phryne was the first to break it.  
“Jack?” she whispered.  
“Hmmmm?” Jack replied around a mouthful of his sandwich.  
“Are we…never mind.” Phryne started but quickly stopped.  
“Phryne?” he asks pushing his food away.  
“Its nothing.” Phryne answers.  
“Phryne its Ok, talk to me. I just want to help.” Jack answered.  
“I don’t need help!” Phryne snapped. Regretting it instantly.  
“I don’t what I need.” Phryne says quietly.  
Jack stands up and says.  
“Come here.”  
Phryne looks at him and walks to him. He wraps his arms around her and waits as Phryne realizes what he is doing. She hugs him back. Blinking back tears.  
“It’s Ok, to not be Ok. Just remember that I am here and that I love you.” Jack said to her as he held her.  
“Ok?” he asked pushing away and look at her.  
She met his eyes and nodded, giving him a small smile. He wiped away a tear an pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“Now what were you going to ask me?” Jack asked her.  
“You answered it, I love you too. You took good for me.” She answered.  
“I would say the same about you to me” he replied with his half smile.  
They cleaned up the kitchen in a peaceful silence. After a short walk on they beach the return back to the cottage before a storm blew in. The made soup together for dinner. Jack teaching Phryne how to chop the needed vegetables. 

“I am honestly surprised how little you know how to cook.” Jack said with a small laugh.  
“Hey, Ill have you know I can make a fantastic cabbage stew. “Phryne relied.  
Jack gave her a questioning look.  
“Cabbage and potatoes were affordable, and we could something get them to grow Potatoes were also easy to steal. Eggs were to messy and meat was nearly impossible to steal. We did not get meat often, when we did mother did not want us anywhere near when she cooked it. We could not afford for her to teach us. When father inherited, I was not allowed in the kitchens. Which I hated, only kids I liked the others would ignore me because was new money. But proper girls don’t play with servants.” Phryne explained. She finished chopping some carrots and turned to hand them to Jack.  
“Jack?” she asked when he did not say anything.  
“I’m sorry, I ummm…” Jack answered, a look of regret and shame on his face.  
“It’s fine, I forget too sometimes”, pressing a kiss on his cheek.  
“Now get cooking I’m starving.” She finished as she went to set the table.  
They ate dinner and chatted. Told each other childhood stories and some of their past cases. It felt like it had before the attack. They laid down in bed and Jack read to Phryne. Phryne began dozing off, Jack put the book away. As he went to cover her, he picked up her foot to move the sheet, his fingers brushed against her, tickling her. She wakes up, pulling her leg away with a small giggle.  
“Was that a giggle Miss Fisher?” Jack asked with a mischievous grin.  
“No.” she answers, pulling a pillow over to shield herself. Jack pounced. Jack was able to pull away the pillow and began the attack. Their laughter filled the cabin. After some time, they stopped to catch their breath.  
Without thinking Jack kissed her. After a beat she began kissing him back. Her hands raking through his hair, pulling him over her body. His hands slid under her sleep shirt and his lips against her throat. Suddenly it was not Jacks hands or lips but someone else’s.  
“Stop, Stop.” Phryne said pushing Jack away.  
Jack quickly pulled away. Standing up near the bed, giving her room.  
“I’m sorry Phryne, I shouldn’t of.” Jack started.  
“No, its not your fault, Its mine.” Phryne said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I’m not ready, I am sorry.” She whispered, refusing to look at him.  
Jack came to her and kneeled in front of her, still giving her room and not touching her.  
“Look at me, please. “He said. She did.  
“You have nothing to apologize for. I never want you too feel like you must lay with me. Okay?” he said.  
She nodded.  
“I’ll go and sleep on the couch.” Jack said as he stood up and reached for a pillow.  
“No please stay.” Phryne said quickly grabbing his arm.  
Jack nodded and took his place in bed. Once comfortable , Phryne curled in next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and she cuddled closer. They both fall asleep, listening to each other breathing and the storm outside. The storm strengthens and after a few hours after falling asleep, the couple is startled awake at the sound of broken glass. They woke to find that the bedroom window had a branch sticking through. The glass was coving the floor and the bed. Rain poured in. Jack jumped up and had Phryne climb on to his back. He slowly made his way outside of the room. He put Phryne on the couch and covered her before rushing to put on shoes and a coat.  
“Jack?” Phryne asked.  
“I’m going to get Sam, the sooner we get that window boarded up, the better. I can’t do it alone.” Jack answered before rushing outside. Phryne sits there for a moment, staring at the door Jack just went throw. She was not going to sit around being helpless and let the men do all the work, she got up and went to the bedroom. Looking in she knew her house shoes would be useless against the glass and she could not get to her other shoes.  
She rushed to the washroom and grabbed all the towels she could. She did the same in the storage closet and kitchen and placed them near the doorway. She then returned to the washroom to warm up water for Jack to use. The power went out with flash of lightning and crash of thunder, causing Phryne to jump and her head on the towel rack  
She heard movement in the other room. She peeked her head into the room and saw the tree being pulled out. She heard some shouting but could not make out the voices. She watched as a wooden board was put into place and hammered in. She walked to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove. As she turned back toward the front door, there was another flash of lightning and crash of thunder. The silhouette of a large figure stood at the doorway. Phryne let out a shriek, grabbing then nearing items, which was a giant spoon.  
“Sorry Miss, didn’t mean to scare you, mind if I look in the room to check the damage?” Sam asked.  
Phryne let out a embarrassed laugh and nodded. Sam walked in and pulled a torch and walked towards the bedroom. Jack walked in just behind him and started removing his hat and coat. Phryne came to him with towels and jumped again as the pot let out a shriek. She went to pot and turned of the heat. She poured three cups. Sam came out shortly after and thanked her for the tea.  
“Nothing we can do for the tonight. Probably be best for the two of you to sleep in here. No, reason for you to get wet Miss. It will take time to have a window made and Ill have to travel to London to put a order for it and a new mattress. I will be happy to pay for any personal items damaged.” Sam said before draining his cup.  
“Don’t worry about it Sam, let me know if you need help ordering things.” Sam nodded.

“ There are some candles in the closet and a lantern under the sink. Wish I could do more.” Sam said before wishing them a good night.  
Phryne helped Jack out of his wet clothing. He got into the tub. Phryne brought the lantern into the wash room with a cup of tea. While he soaked in the tub. Phyrne opened the bedroom door and tossed some of the towels on to the floor over the glass. She used the broom to push the towels back, this made a path to the dresser. She grabbed another pair of sleep wear for Jake. She then returned to the living room and made up a fire and a bed on the floor. . She stood by the front door and watched the storm. It was still going strong. Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him.  
“Crazy night?” Jack asked.  
Phryne nodded.  
“Thanks for the bath and tea.” Jack said. Phryne turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Well I couldn’t let you freeze to death.” She commented with a smirk.  
“That looks cozy.” Jack nodded his head toward the makeshift bed.  
“Hmmm.” Phryne said while she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck. She leaned in and pressed her nose to his. . They stayed like this for a short moment before Phryne kissed him. Jack kissed her back.  
It didn’t take long before those kisses became heated. Phryne slowly undid Jacks shirt. They laid down together on the makeshift bed. Phryne straddled his legs. She raises over him and removes her night gown. Jack sits up and takes one nipple into his mouth and fiddles with the other. He switches. Phryne started rocking her hips over his, she pulled his head up to her face using his hair and kissed him. Jack and Phryne worked on removing his bottoms.

“Protection?” Jack asked.  
“Damn it” Phryne answered. She then got up and went to the washroom. After a short time, she returned with a French letter. She got down back down with him. Before opening the package, she leaned down and took him into her month.  
“God Damn it Phryne.” Jack said with a moan as she sucks on him, massaging his balls.  
“Shit Phryne love. Please.” Jack begged.  
Phryne setup and slipped the letter over his member. She moved up and kissed him. She rubbed, spreading the fluid over him. She slides down his member and after a short moment the moved together. Jacks hand touched everywhere he could reach. He set up and took her breast into his mouth. After a time, it becomes to much and he falls back and watches Phryne riding him. His goddess, his queen. The fireplace making her glow.  
Short time, Phryne leaned back. Sliding up and down his member. She was close knew Jack was too. She leaned back and started rubbing herself. She felt Jacks hand squeezing her hips at the sight of her touching herself. She opened her eyes and now there was a flash of lightning. She saw a face throw the window. It was his face. He had a animalistic smile.  
Phryne shrieked and pulled away from Jack. She covered herself quickly.  
“What, what’s wrong, did I hurt you?” Jack ask quickly covering himself and reaching for Phryne.  
“No, no. I saw, I saw a face in the window. Watching us.” Phryne said, never taking her eyes off of the spot.  
“What, whose. Where.” Jack asked looking around. Phryne pointed toward the spot. Jack got up and put on his bottoms. He walked over to the window and looked, he then stepped outside and looked. He did not see anyone. He came back inside and locked the door and then went around a locked the windows and pushed a chair under the bedroom door to keep it shut. All the curtains were closed.  
“I didn’t see anyone love, It’s ok we are safe.” Jack said as he sat down next her. She curled into him.  
“It was the Duke, I saw his face, he was watching, and he looked so so… Phryne replied with a shiver.  
“Shhh… its ok.” Jack said holding her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him and kissed him.  
“I need you…” she whispered against his lips.  
“I’m here”, he whispered back.  
They finished what they started.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that Phryne never came to terms with her time in Paris, this event could easily bring it all out. This time she inst alone this time so maybe she can heal . Thoughts and/or suggestion are very welcomed!!!!  
> Sorry for the crappy title.
> 
> It maybe awhile until I can update. I work for agency that supports people with disabilities with daily living and one of my clients has been tested positive for the covid 19 virus. I will be working with him for the next two weeks unless I become to ill, etc.
> 
> Only pout i have is that this will be the worst birthday ever Ill be 29 on 6/18 and in quarantine while working with the sick clients. Sigh.  
> Wish me luck.
> 
> Ill post when I can.


End file.
